A crusher having swingable crushing hammers (swinging type crushing hammers) is known, for example, as in Patent Document 1 (JP 8-117634 A). In the crusher, as illustrated in FIGS. 7(a) and 7(b), a plurality of crushing hammers 120 are mounted to a rotating disk 110 fixed to a horizontal rotary drive shaft 100. Each of the crushing hammers 120 is swingable about a support shaft 130 fixed to the rotating disk 110. When the rotary drive shaft 100 is rotated, the crushing hammer 120 is erected outward in a radial direction by centrifugal force, and an object to be crushed is struck and crushed by a tip side front edge part of the crushing hammer 120.